The Lament of Aaron Lycan
by LentaiHover
Summary: Nothing matters anymore... I'm tired.


**Hey, So I wrote this in a couple of hours and I understand that it might not be that great. I just wanted to get this out before the next Mystreet episode. Honestly, the reason why I doubt that this fanfic holds any chance of being realised is the fact that I believe that Aaron, the Lord of Falconclaw, was reincarnated as Aaron Lycan. Irene was talking to Aaron about when "he and she beat Shad, but she knows that this isn't the same Aaron that she met and fell in love with. Hmm... Whatever, just enjoy the story I guess. Tell me what you think. The idea came to me from listening to the orchestral instrumental version of "Till My Body Runs Dry" from Kill La Kill. **

**P.S. I don't mean to mAnSpLaIn, but this takes place in wherever Aaron was sent to after being taken by Irene.**

Aaron stood tall, yet his eyes were unable to stray from the red carpet that extended throughout the aisle to his feet beside the altar. He was far too nervous to meet the faces of those in the pews, the people that had stood by him and Aphmau through everything. Aaron heard his name being loudly called to him from the front row on his side, he nudged his head just enough to look in the direction of his sister, who had pulled a small whiteboard from her bag and began to frantically scribble. _Well, that's Melissa for you. _Aaron smirked at his sister's antics and became short of breath, his heart ached. _Calm down Aaron, _he told himself, _It's all going to be fine, nothing's wrong._

Melissa turned the whiteboard to face him. _Did you go to the bathroom beforehand?_

Aaron became flustered. _No way, I can't look THAT exasperated right?_

The vow master standing beside him let out a hearty laugh, "Forget about her Aaron, most guys think they're going to shit themselves. If it helps, you look dashing."

Aaron did not look at him, but was put at ease by the comment, "Thanks." He mumbled.

This was a happy day, nothing could come in the way of that. Everyone was here, no pew remained empty. On Melissa's right sat her mother, who's hand tightly gripped her husband. Aaron eyes met his father's. Derek nodded in approval and faced the blonde man seated beside him, "We won Garte," he appeared to say, "We won."

Aphmau's friends... HIS friends were here. Melissa rested her head on Lucinda's right shoulder, who comforted the werewolf trying to hide her tears. Lucinda beamed at Aaron, much like Melissa, she too felt pride in Aaron, _He's come a long way since high school._

Kim and Kawaii~chan chatted profusely, clearly very much excited for the occasion. Garroth and Lawrence both shook, almost like they were containing an outburst. Dante and Nicole had their fingers entwined, extremely cool when compared to the others. The werewolves were restless, eager to let out a howl of celebration when the time was right. Everyone… was here, even Aaron's pack… nothing was going to go wrong.

The doors swung open as the organ began to play. Jeoffery's daughter came into view with a circlet of flowers on her head as she excitedly made her way down the aisle, leaving a path of flowers in her wake. With a grin, Abby took her place aside her father and her auntie Katelyn. Katelyn's eyes welled up at the innocence that Abby displayed. Travis, who was by her side, too felt his heartbreak.

Aaron's vision went blurry when the final two people made their way through the doorway. Sylvanna let out a loud sob, comforted by Zianna. Vlyadd smiled at this. Much like the woman, Garroth and Lawrence too broke down when they saw the figure coming down the aisle.

Aaron's heart rate picked up again, this time standing up tall, filled with joy and hope, something he had not felt in a long time.

One figure was the man known as Zach, who, with pride, had given his arm to…

To Aphmau. Aphmau.

The woman who saved Aaron's life, who pulled him out of the darkness when he had allowed himself to forget the light. He opened up to her in high school, he fought for her in university. And through all of the trials they faced, they stood together.

She was beautiful, her black hair was tied up in a bun, her slender arms pressed a bouquet towards her chest… she was just as flustered as he was.

By the time Aphmau had made her way to her soon-to-be husband, tears had yet to cease streaming from Aaron's eyes. The two became locked in an eternal gaze until Aphmau broke the silence, "They need to install an AC in here. It's really hot."

Aaron let out a heavy laugh at this, a laugh of synesthesia. He leaned his head forward to meet hers, until the vow master placed a hand in front of him, "Only hand holding now Aaron, THAT part comes later."

_This guy…_

Aphmau blushed, "A-Aaron," she began, "This is… everything I ever wanted. I… I want…" Tears welled, but these weren't the kind of tears Aaron expected, they were sobs of terror, "Aaron, I don't want to die!" She exclaimed.

Blood began to seep through her chest as if a gaping hole had appeared there. Aphmau collapsed into his arms. "I'm scared Aaron." She mumbled feebly. The pews erupted into horrifying screams, Aaron violently spun his head. Melissa, Rachael, Derek… everyone… were no more than maimed bodies. Melissa's dress had multiple patches of blood. She stood up, her eyes wide in alarm, "Just go Aaron!"

And then… came the werewolf pack. Their bodies with deep gashes along their torsos. Blaze stumbled onto the aisle, "It's your fault they hate us so much. You're the monster!"

Aaron fell to his knees, his love's lifeless body in his arms. The vow master let out a howl of amusement. Finally facing the young man, Aaron met the eyes of Ein. His eyes being the only discernable feature of his face. Three huge claw marks streaked across his entire body. Blood foamed from his mouth as he laughed hysterically, choking himself. "You should see the look on your face!"

Aaron shut his eyes and covered his ears to block out the screaming. Everything went away. And he fell forward onto his hands.

Opening his eyes, Aaron found himself in a white void. Weakly, he raised his head and saw a hooded figure in the distance. Confused, Aaron crawled towards the figure. _Why, why am I still going? What's the point? Dad, I did nothing. Mom, Melissa, I was helpless… Aphmau…_

Finally reaching the cloaked figure, Aaron saw the features from underneath the black hoodie, toned muscles, a dirty face, slightly grayed hair, and a red bandana covering his eyes, _But that's…_

The stranger extended a hand. Feebly, Aaron took it and stood on his frail legs. The stranger spoke, "So, you too have reached this point. A broken human. I too failed." Tears came down from under the bandanna as his voice became more sporadic, "I'm the one who touched the stone. I'm the one that did it. I'm the one that..." the stranger took a moment to compose himself, "I'm the one that killed them."

Aaron's heart ached more. He felt severe empathy for the stranger as if they were one and the same. The stranger's voice sounded very much his own aside from containing a sense of age and wisdom.

"I... I couldn't save myself," the stranger removed his hood, "I was driven by my regret," the stranger began to untie his bandanna, "It took a long time before I could stand on my feet again, and I couldn't do it alone…" the bandanna was removed, revealing an aged glass reflection staring back at him with a smile, "Don't let the monster consume you too."

_Monster…_

**(Building up to the "Till My Body is Dry Orchestral Chorus")**

_It's my fault._

"My time has long since passed Aaron Lycan, now it's your turn."

_No… I can't let it end like this._

Flames blazed the infinite horizon, rapidly making their way towards the two men.

Voices from his past echoed…

"Mommy. Are people afraid of me?"

The Lord of Falconclaw was enveloped by the flames, Aaron Lycan was left surrounded by the flames.

Some voices from a past not his own…

"The monster has been my burden for so long Rachael. My father he too…"

A voice… from a man that he had never known…

**(Here comes the chorus)**

"I AM THE ULTIMA!"

The beasts roared as one, Aaron was no longer alone. His father, his grandfather, their predecessors, they were not bound together by the ultima, they were united by it.

Aaron's clothing began to tear as his mass grew, hair hastily growing around his entire body. His eyes were illuminated with red. Red like the bandanna that hid him, red like the emblem of the Lycan lineage. The Ultima was his identity, but he would no longer be oppressed by it.

"THESE EYES WERE NEVER MY CURSE!"

…


End file.
